


Without Regret

by baekoasis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekoasis/pseuds/baekoasis
Summary: It's the end of the world so Chanyeol and Kyungsoo decide that they might as well get married. They make sure their wedding day is nothing short of memorable.





	Without Regret

The world was ending. Reporters frantically announced it, radio stations blared it, and millions of people massacring each other in the streets demonstrated it. It was inevitable, really. Just over an year ago, the entire American continent, North and South, had been destroyed when North Korea released a series of nuclear bombs unprecedented by any other in history. Africa had become a wasteland when a deadly, highly contagious disease- a stronger cousin of ebola- spread like wildfire across the continent. It was airborne, rendering it impossible for anyone to survive. And it was quickly conquering the world, already having wiped out half of Europe. Everyone else was engaged in a fierce world war- it was nearly impossible to safely go outside in any country in any world. 

The world was ending- and Park Chanyeol wanted to marry Do Kyungsoo. 

It was a crazy idea. Crazier, perhaps, than the notion of the world ending. Because Kyungsoo stuck Chanyeol into the friend-zone seven years ago. Because they had been best friends since they were born and Kyungsoo was too afraid to ever ruin their friendship. 

But Chanyeol was crazy, and somehow he was going to marry his best friend. 

“I heard the world’s ending.” Chanyeol commented one day, a playful smile on his lips. They lived in Australia, one of the only places that had yet to become totally contaminated or war torn. But it was only a matter of time. The gaping hole in the ozone layer was slowly killing them all, anyways. 

Kyungsoo scoffed at the stupid statement, jabbing his best friend in the side. “I’ll end it for you, stupid.” He replied, smiling nonetheless. 

“Only if I get to take you with me.” Chanyeol said dreamily, unaffected by the smaller’s jab as he leaned back in the passenger seat of the car they were in. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, mumbling profanities while parking the car at the edge of a cliff and pressing a button to open the roof of it. He shifted his seat to lean back as well, gazing up at the fading sunlight in the sky. “I wonder how many sunsets we have left.” The boy pondered thoughtfully, letting himself relax. 

“Just enough.” Decided his large companion, stretching out his long legs as best as he could. His eyes also scanned the horizon, absorbing every beautiful shade in the palette of colours splashed against the sky. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at that, silently appreciating his best friend’s constant positivity. It was the utter opposite of his own persona, creating the balance that allowed them to be such good friends. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked quietly- unusual for him, as his idea of whispering was talking at a normal volume for others. 

“Yeah, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo replied, unfazed as he continued to take in the rapidly darkening sky. 

“I know... I know you’ve been rejecting me since the beginning of time. But at this point, what do we have to lose? I want to live our remaining lives out without regret.... ” He took a deep breath, slipping a hand into his pocket to present a small box. Chanyeol opened it for Kyungsoo, revealing the matching wedding bands that were nestled in the box. “Will you marry me?”

For a long moment, Kyungsoo only stared, his heart pounding abnormally quickly as he struggled to find the right words. He remained frozen, too afraid to even consider what to say. But a gentle touch from his best friend, the familiar brushing of the larger hand against his own... and suddenly Kyungsoo knew exactly what he wanted to say. After all, it wasn’t like they had time to spare. 

“Yes.”

Chanyeol’s smile was radiant, as bright as the now disappearing sun ever was. He took Kyungsoo’s hand to slide one of the rings on his best friend’s- now fiancé’s- hand. It was small, simple, and basically all that Chanyeol could afford anyways. But Kyungsoo’s eyes presented understanding of the meaning behind the ring that was worth more than money could ever be worth. The small boy’s hands trembled slightly as he took the other ring and gently slid it up Chanyeol’s finger, his touch lingering for a moment. The taller of the two took that chance to grasp Kyungsoo’s hand in his own, leaning forward and pressing a soft, almost too soft, of a kiss to his fiancé’s lips. Kyungsoo silently returned it, closing his eyes and leaning forward just slightly- uncertain in his complete inexperience. 

For Kyungsoo had never dated before, kissed before, or even liked anybody else before. From the very beginning, his heart had belonged to Chanyeol- he just was too afraid to admit it. How ironic that the end of the world became the beginning of a dream come true for both of them. 

——

The wedding plans were fully underway. They set the date for a week from the time Chanyeol proposed- a Sunday- knowing that any later of a date may be beyond their existence. Both of them were in a newfound state of being, one where they were both stressed from the lack of time they had but were also completely in love. They stayed up for full nights together, lying side by side on a bed to work on some new aspect of their wedding. Kyungsoo would write out the guest list, Chanyeol would write the names on the envelopes. They made a good team, the work making them even more giddy with excitement the closer the date got. 

It wasn’t going to be perfect. But it was going to be the best they could make it. The couple invested all their money, their time... everything that they had. This was going to be a wedding without regrets. 

Three days into the wedding plans, Kyungsoo decided to take his oversized fiancé on a trip. A honeymoon, he called it. It was better now, rather than later when they might actually end up dead. He planned things out himself, setting a route that went through the few surviving wild areas. It would only take a few hours, but Kyungsoo decided that they could take in the impermanent beauty, have a picnic in the car, and then turn around. Actually lingering outside was a dangerous idea; the relative safety of a car the only way they would be able to survive. So on perhaps the last Tuesday they would ever live to see, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol drove out into the wilderness of Australia. 

Chanyeol was absolutely delighted when Kyungsoo told him his plans, eagerly climbing into the passenger seat beside his fiancé. The tall boy talked almost non-stop, blabbering on about everything that came into his head. Kyungsoo remained quiet, a soft, content smile on his pretty pink lips as he listened to the love of his life. As they drove, they took the time to stop frequently and admire the beautiful scenery around them- greatly diminished from what it had once been, but still remarkably untouched by the deadly effects of the humans. 

“I wonder what it was like, before... everything.” Kyungsoo mumbled thoughtfully after a while, sighing regretfully. Chanyeol pursed his lips, thinking the same. Unable to formulate a good response, he simply nodded, stopping the car once again beside an enormous tree. 

“I bet we could be the last people in the world to climb this tree.” He said, looking over at his fiancé with a challenge in his eyes. Kyungsoo grinned, cheering up considerably as he considered watching his lanky companion struggle to climb the tree. 

“Why don’t you try, then?” Kyungsoo suggested, nudging the taller as he spoke. Chanyeol shot him an amused look, knowing exactly what the other was intending to do; all Kyungsoo wanted was to laugh at his fiancé’s struggles. But he couldn’t deny those beautifully innocent eyes, anyways.   
“I’m already on my way.” Chanyeol said with a grin. He undid his seatbelt with a click, starting to open the car door before pausing to glance back at Kyungsoo. “If I spontaneously combust because of the pollution or radiation, I just want to say I love you.” He said heartfully, leaning over for a chaste kiss. 

Kyungsoo just nodded, playfully pushing the giant out. “Careful, my idiotic lover.” He said dramatically, glancing up at the sky with a hint of real worry. Chanyeol looked back at Kyungsoo reassuringly, eyes dancing with the familiar mischief that had stolen Kyungsoo’s heart from the very start. He watched with false calm as the tall boy managed to grasp the lowest branches of the tree, clutching onto it tightly as he propelled himself up. The tree seemed smaller and more delicate the higher up Chanyeol went, and Kyungsoo found himself squeezing his hands into fists as he neared the top. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol called down from his high perch, looking down with a brilliant smile on his lips. His hands gripped tightly onto the largest branches in his vicinity, nearly glowing with a childish glee that made Kyungsoo fall in love all over again.

“Get down, stupid. You’re going to fall.” Kyungsoo called up at his lover in a tree, shaking his head even as he was unable to resist a smile of his own. His fiance’s positivity, his endless energy- it was all so infectious. The deadliest disease of all for Kyungsoo’s maturity. 

 

Finally, Chanyeol scrambled down the massive tree, soon safely in place beside his lover. He pressed a messy, out of breath kiss against the plush lips beside him. “Told you so.” He said triumphantly, his tone very much like that of a child as he nearly gloated with his own accomplishment. Kyungsoo only scoffed, quite amused that Chanyeol considered his victory in a competition Kyungsoo had not even participated in was so magnificent. 

They drove off soon after, and it became the last day they ever managed to spend such time outside together.

——-

The next day, they woke up to breaking news. According to the always overdramatic news anchor, the world was going to end within the week- but even sooner than expected. Charts, graphs, satellite images- all sorts of evidence showed what they already knew to be true: Kyungsoo and Chanyeol eyed each other, outwardly mocking the idea while inwardly panicking.

“Hey-“

“Perhaps-“

They spoke at the same time, identical thoughts filling their heads. 

“Let’s get married today, baby.” Kyungsoo finally decided, a determined look on his face. His smile gave away the truth, however- he was terrified. Terrified of the inevitable end, of the literal end of the world and the fact that they would be right there witnessing it. He wanted to be married, to be permanently promised to the love of his life, before anything happened to prevent their union. 

Chanyeol nodded, already able to understand what his fiancé was thinking. He had the exact same fear, but held his arms out to wrap them comfortingly around Kyungsoo. 

“It’ll be okay… we’ll make it okay.” he muttered comfortingly, lips pressed against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. The other just inhaled shakily, fingers curling possessively into Chanyeol’s shirt- the fabric bunching up in his hands. 

The stress, the panic, the obvious mass panic that has to come with the end of the world- it was here. Already, the couple could hear the fighting getting louder in the streets, cars colliding and the underlying cruelty and hate. The world was too corrupt, too broken, too awful to even deserve to survive any longer. People were exhausted of fighting, of hearing the fights, of pretending to be alive and fine when in reality their bodies and minds were already poisoned. 

After a while, Kyungsoo finally detangled himself from Chanyeol’s arms, tugging the taller along to their wardrobe. It had barely anything inside, but had the most important components. Their wedding suits. They were simple, classic black suits- completely identical except for the size. Both of them loved them.

Chanyeol gently took his out, laying it out on the bed and starting to undress. Kyungsoo followed suit, and soon they were putting on those beautiful suits. Crisp, white dress shirts, thick, rich black jackets, nicely ironed slacks… and the most vibrant red ties. Once fully dressed, Chanyeol slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s, nudging him.

“If they can’t get us a priest, we can just read the lines ourselves” he said jokingly, although only partially so- who knows what might actually happen. 

Kyungsoo scoffed, leaning over to press his plush lips sweetly to his fiancé’s cheek.

“Stop worrying. Relax. We’re getting married, we really are. So it’ll be okay.” He spoke faster with every word, eliciting a bemused laugh from Chanyeol. 

“Tell yourself that, silly.” he teased, leading them to their car to try and escape the garage without hitting anyone. Kyungsoo shrugged, buckling himself in as Chanyeol skillfully maneuvered around the crowds- and the bodies. 

They made it to the chapel in record time, grasping each other’s hands and racing up the stairs in childish glee. Cheeks flushed, hair in disarray, and hearts filled with nothing but love, the couple arrived at the doors of the chapel. They entered without any hesitation, hoping that the priest was there. 

Luckily, he was- an older man with graying hair and a kind smile, who looked up at them expectantly. “Let me guess… you’re getting married ahead of schedule.” The priest guessed sarcastically- which was so because he already knew about their previous plans. 

Chanyeol nodded, Kyungsoo coughed. 

And then finally, they got married. 

“Do you, Do Kyungsoo, take Park Chanyeol as your legally wed husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?” 

Kyungsoo could feel his heart pounding relentlessly in his chest, palms sweaty, cheeks red. His lips seemed to be sealed shut, and he nearly panicked for a moment before realising that he just needed to open them. He did so, looking up at his fiancé before finally saying the sacred words.

“I do.” 

The priest took a deep breath, solemnly reading the same phrase with a few key words changed. “Do you, Park Chanyeol, take Do Kyungsoo as your legally wed husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?” 

That was when everything came falling apart. Literally. The ceiling caved in, moving as if in slow motion as the rubble grew closer and closer to them. None of them moved- time frozen in their own world as Chanyeol managed to voice the reply much faster than Kyungsoo had taken.

But he wasn’t fast enough. 

The first, massive piece of ceiling slammed against Chanyeol’s head, breaking the spell. The taller’s eyes widened, and Kyungsoo screamed as Chanyeol suddenly tipped over. He jumped forward, catching him the best that he could. 

“Baby…” he whispered, eyes narrowed to prevent the dust from letting him see what he loved most. Chanyeol. Their gazes locked, a look that became eternally the same. 

For a meteor had just hit the planet, a massive meteor. And it was not a good sign. 

Kyungsoo struggled to stay alive himself- the air shallow and weak, the cold accentuated by a clear refusal to cooperate. 

Chanyeol finally managed to regain his senses, yet only for a moment as his lips weakly formed words. Kyungsoo leaned in, not minding the fact that they were seconds away from death.

“I… I do.”

And that’s when they became nothing. Nothing but rubble, compost, another speck in a food chain that never seems to end. But it didn’t matter what they were, because they were together. They were together until the very end, and it meant everything. Because they had managed to live a life without regret.


End file.
